Ending the Dread Lord Menace
Summary Use formian amber to allow the leaders of each team (plus perhaps the dragons and serpent men leaders) to telepathically communicate and adapt to battle conditions. We will hopefully have a true name of one of the shadow lords from the minotaurs by the time of the assault, allowing us to banish that lord into the void. (Last time the lord had to be tricked into reading it). We will have at least one soul crystal, which if we can defeat and dissipate the shadow, can trap the shadow in it long enough for us to return the crystal to the void. (Recommended that the portal to the void be opened from Dis). Remaining - we expect three dread lords. It is unlikely we have time to convince the serpent men to give us the true name they know so we need at least one more crystal. Protection from cold should also be a priority. (See below for full list of helpful moves). Plan of Attack In taking the battle to the Dread Lords that threaten Mithrasia, we seem to have three main obstacles, the shadow armies, the powerful shadow creatures and the dread lords themselves. I suggest that the serpent men be sent against the armies, the dragons engage the shadow monsters/dragons and three groups of five head into the citadel to take on the dread lords. Mainly groups of five for organisations sake as we will need people able to do damage, protectors or supporters and hopefully a healer in each group. Hedwig comments that with formian amber available, the group leaders could conceivably be ''the same room in kirkwood and able to shout things to each other ''in constant contact, which allows for moving players between groups if necessary and rapid changes of plans. Also since dragons can do large damage magic attacks, they're a damn good shot at actually damaging shadow lords. Finally we might want some serpent men with us to help us banish the shadow lords - if we just kill them they'll only reform later, we need to send them back to the void. '' Dread Lords- We know that there were five dread lords in Mithrasia. One has been sent back to the void, one is trapped under the volcano and one is at the citadel. As far as I am aware this means that there are two dread lords that are unaccounted for and should we expect the worst, three could be at the citadel. Sign yourself up to a group here: The Plan Known lore about dread lords, particularly banishing them *354:4 -- Return to Isle de la Luna - ritual banishing dread lord witnessed (players report is very bare bones though) *More info from people who accompanied ash-heart on the missions to find the dread lords name and banish it *A rock *354:4 -- Fetching the timepiece - dread lords confirmed to only discorporate temporarily if killed in a plane other than the void itself. Void matter discovered (later shown can be used to make dread lords temporarily corporeal on this plane). No word on whether making dread lords coporeal on this plane *then* killing them kills them permanently or not. (see 355:1 -- Xeno fails to kill a Shadowlord) *Of the five dread lords, four names are known. Ash heart knew and used one, banishing it. The Lich knows one, but that dread lord is locked away. The serpents and the Minotaur know one each, for two dread lords who are out. The fifth name (of one of the released lords, unfortunately) has been lost forever after the destruction of a certain library. Known lore about general shadow creatures *Shadow cultists turn normal creatures into shadows of themselves, this can "probably" be reversed by doing "an inverse of the first ritual" as witnessed by Ash-hammer's party. Suggested between-session tasks (strikethrough = done or obsolete) The basic idea with this is that since this week has been declared an "off week" a lot of last minute prep that could make a big difference fighting the shadow lord will need to happen during between-session tasks. There will be a meeting the week of the 1st from 6.15-6.25 on both gaming days to talk about this stuff. Remember the delightful narrative principle: suggest something cool and interesting to GM's, and it often becomes true... (Note the same thing often works for suggesting something terrible and deadly). So there's no harm in having fun being specific (ie "will it work if I tie a dread lord up in daisy chains" vs "is there anything I can do?") * Seraphine will inscribe the dread lords name if tomorrow's party gets it * Xeno will create something so we know which dread lord the name belongs to * Wednesday is making a second soul crystal I beleive * Heimerdinger is making a third soul crystal * Hedwig is preparing for a ritual to de-shadowfy creatures * Sura is asking the Whitmouth lizardmen for help * Magpie is researching cultist weaknesses, as is Leena, BUT (see just below) * Mowakana is researching ways to weaken a dread lord to attacks BUT (see just below) * May I suggest Leena researches the above instead of Mowakana, as Mowakana can therefore help enchant weapons * Halwyr has volunteered to enchant a weapon * Asha and Daneria are petitioning Ashosh for aid of some kind * Morrigan will either petition Frya for aid or attempt to help make healing stuff * Aria and Menoliir will make healing potions * Ghetsis is searching among his underground contacts for cold-protection items * Aelfar is possibly creating healing potions or petitioning Bahal for aid. Given that some people are enchanting weapons (nb Xeno has a place of power for this if you need), list yourself below if you'd like a weapon enchanted * Suggested attack fronts * Shadow cultists (serpent men are dealing with these?) * Shadow creatures (dragons are dealing with these?) * Dread lords * Destroying or interrupting any summoning rituals & general interrupting. Groups List your character's name and the role they see themselves providing or useful talents/items and we can begin trying to organise groups. You can sign yourself up to a group at The Plan. Currently it looks like Asha and Zendri will be leading the two groups attacking dread lords directly. *'Asha': Should be involved in a direct attack on the Dread Lords. Bears a Void Ring and wields the Carcossan Spire, one of the few weapons in existance capable of harming the Dread Lords. He will put himself forwards as a group leader. *'Magpie': Should be involved in disruption and destruction. Particularly suited to breaking gates and faces. Possibility of "celestial dragon" form. *'Hedwig': Wizard. Have a void ring and magic attacks so can attack a dread lord, or can lend ring out to someone directly attacking dread lords. Would be interested in a large scale ritual to free/invert shadow creatures back into their normal selves. *'Zendri': Sword which can harm Dread Lords. Dragonfire? *'Heimerdinger': Dragon pack and Dragonfire. *'Wednesday: Void ring and damaging magic, (or good with illusions), povides some protection against magical damage for the party. (Could in an emergency provide minimal healing). *'''Aria: Ranger with cleric spells to L7. I can attack or provide healing. Useful possessions: Ring - immunity to life drain, Magic bow - unleashes holy fire (once per session) and other minor bonuses, 3 magic scrolls. *'Mowakana: '''High level Wizard spells with greater empowered magic, including Fireball, Magic Missile, Summon Monster and Dominate (mind control). Can also Shadow Walk everyone to the mountains nearby before the assualt (save all that needless travel). Will hopefully have successfully created a Light staff with which to harm the shadows before the assault commences. *'Miller: Mid level. Very dex based, so good at getting attention then avoiding damage. Has weapons that can harm Dread Lords if absolutely neccessary. Definitely could be a really solid guard/someone to draw attention from the wizards/squishier adventurers. *'Xeno: '''I have a cold immune ring and as I am a mage I can fill practically any role needed *'Ash-hammer: 'Magical weapon that may harm Dread Lords if I don't have it on 'recharge'. Experienced fighter turned paladin of Ashosh. Very strong, great dexterity, unmached dwarven/undead constitution, and wise. Access to versitile paladin boons. Access to low level cleric spells. In touch with the Angel Ash-heart who may offer devine assisstance. The Avenger of Ashosh; God of Justice, Revenge and Satisfaction; The First, The Fist of Mithras. Ashosh, is the greatest of patrons, and may provide skills/weaponry in the coming battle. Ash-hammer will be in the front line, or possibly mounted on his pterodactyl Ash-Wing who will likely only come if he can be given frost damage immunity. *'Seraphine: Cleric of the Inevitable. Can cast high level healing and Trap Soul. Wields a sword that can probably harm a Dread Lord. Has two cold protection items (Void ring and one other). *'Felix: '''Mid level. Very dex based (18 Dexterity, +3 Dex). Very goodat backstabbing and +2 damage with ranged weapons. Items or Magic that are available and useful to the fight: *'5 Void Rings''' (Protects the wearer from the dread lords aura) - currently held by Wednesday, Xeno, Hedwig, Asha and Seraphine? *'Poison that will affect a dread lord - '(effects to be approved by gm). *'Unblinking Sun Staff': Immunity to Cold, "Turn Minor Shadows" as a spell. Currently held by Sura, who will lend it to someone she considers a friend if they ask. *'Cloak given by minotaur - '''Protects agains cold, +2 armor, owned by Seraphine. *'Formian amber, 5 uses. 'Gives telepathy between the drinkers. Should probably be split between group/faction leaders to allow instant communication. Supporting Characters (May be involved in the battle but will not played) *'Sura: '''will join the army of Serpent and Lizard men to provide them with some magical firepower and healing.